


Starting Anew

by puzzleden



Series: Layton Drabbles (From Tumblr/FF.net) [9]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Ends off on a cliffhanger and I sorely apologize, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzleden/pseuds/puzzleden
Summary: After a while of soul-searching, Emmy returns to London to see Layton yet again. This time, with something she has been holding close to her heart.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Series: Layton Drabbles (From Tumblr/FF.net) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286342
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Starting Anew

**Author's Note:**

> I've been forgetting to post fics on the respective days, so here's a double update!

It has been four years since they’ve last met. Four years of on-and-off forms of communication. Four years of leading separate, very demanding lives. Four years of drastic change and fantastical adventures.

The life of a traveling journalist was proving to be even tougher than Emmy originally intended. So much so that even her energetic ways and steely resolve wore on as she continued her job. A lot of interesting tales have been published, but she could not help but feel…empty. Something was missing in her life. Did she feel accomplished? Has she gotten tired of the thrill and danger? Most importantly, has she forgiven herself of her previous trespasses?

She felt a small pang of guilt in her stomach. Upon a moment’s thought (for what seemed the umpteenth time), she decided she had. Enough was enough; it had been long overdue to stop wallowing in self-pity. Even if she hadn’t, it would have been long too late to change her mind. She was en route back to England and previously forfeited her position at World Times.

She missed her Layton and Luke, her London, and her job as assistant. She missed the friends she made and the home she created for herself. Being in familiar surroundings might be what she needed to answer all the questions that swarmed her thoughts. Hopefully all would go well and perhaps she can resume her life as if she had never left.

Once she reached London, twilight encompassed it and offered the faint presence of the moon and stars above. It was a lot later than she had hoped to arrive; but if she knew the professor well, he would still be hard at work in his office. Her heart felt flighty from remembering the response he gave to her recent letter. He seemed quite accepting of her return, perhaps even eager to spend time with her. Light and bubbly, her mind was unable to stay focused on the long trek to Gressenheller University.

The lights of the building were hauntingly dim when she approached the college grounds. With the complete lack of students and faculty, it was almost a ghost town—save the few rooms that still had power. It had to still be open, she reasoned with herself. There were still janitors abuzz as well as any teachers that were locking up before departure.

Silent, checkered hallways now echoed with the sounds of her footsteps. The chill of evening air sat uncomfortably on her neck, giving her goosebumps. After finding the familiar mahogany door, she held in a breath before knocking the door. The door opened to show the professor, currently sans jacket and hat.

“Hello, my dear. I was beginning to think something might have happened,” he said as he smiled warmly.

He nearly tumbled backward as she lunged at him with a hug. Her head found comfort in his chest and she found herself nuzzling into him. Gently, although rather unwillingly, he pulled her away and ushered her inside. As she settled onto the sofa in his office, she placed her camera bag beside her and lied back.

“You’ve…really changed since I’ve last seen you…” he mused aloud.

“Oh, come now. I haven’t changed that much, have I?”

“I would say so. You look as if you’ve matured quite a bit,” he stopped the rest of his sentence short, for fear of sounding rude. “Would you like some tea?”

“Please,” she chirped.

—-

With some time to unwind, the two sat close by while they told tales of their own adventures. Rapt with her story, he only spoke within her long pauses. Right as she was mentioning how she was trapped in place by a boulder, he absentmindedly placed a hand on top of her head. As his fingers combed through her short, curly hair, she stopped midway to turn to him.

“Oh, erm, sorry. I should have asked, at least.”

“That’s fine! Touch as much as you want,” she giggled before continuing, “I had a pocketknife but it wasn’t near sharp enough. So after several minutes of trying to sharpen it against the cave’s walls, I finally was able to…”

After telling her story, the room became quiet.

Emmy gently gripped the arm of the sofa as she chose her next words carefully. “About being your assistant again…”

“You still want to?”

“Of course, I want to catch up on what I’ve missed. And it seems like I missed a lot, considering I just missed Luke leaving…”

He smiled a bit, remembering the tight bond they shared. They were almost siblings.

“Speaking of which, he won’t be gone for long, I’m sure. After talking with Clark and Brenda over the phone, I did manage to get some details about when Luke would be coming over for another visit.”

“That’s great! But, ah…” she was excited to see her position was still safe, but a problem was still present. This same problem that was there even before she left. The problem that started as small from her younger years and grew into something more after spending time with him.

Something she couldn’t express by letter alone.

“But…?”

“It’ll be awkward if I take it now.”

Layton appeared crestfallen then. “Awkward? I’m afraid I don’t understand—”

She raised up her hand to quiet him down. “I like you, Hershel. That’s why it was hard to leave that day. I…fell for you.”

His face flushed soon after he heard his first name being used. Doing his best to grasp what would count as a love confession, he responded, “…I don’t suppose this is a matter that can easily be settled over tea, is it?”


End file.
